


Black Cats Over Pretty Boys

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I promise one day I'm gonna write something good for this ship, this is probably the worst thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: When Kagami told him she had a crush on one of Paris' superheroes, he assumed it's Ladybug since, well, everyone had a crush on Ladybug.He wasn't expecting her to have a crush on a certain black cat.





	Black Cats Over Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> My typical warning: English isn't my first language, I only self studied blah blah blah basically I'm not very good at this  
> And this didn't turn out as I expected (I'm not always this bad at writing lol), probably the worst thing I've ever written but the lack of Adrimi fics made me post this.

“Can you believe what D’Argencourt said?” Adrien shoved his gloves into his training bag as he and Kagami walked out after an intense training session. He ran a hand through his still damp and messy hair. He didn’t feel like drying his hair after the quick shower he just took. His father would give him a disapproving glare if he ever saw Adrien looking like this, anything less than perfect.  

“Hmm.” Kagami didn’t lift her head from her phone, she had a habit of checking her e-mails after each training session. When she looked so serious, sometimes she made Adrien feel like a child next to her.  

“He told me to analyse Chat Noir’s fighting style. He said it’d be good for me.” Adrien complained. Kagami finally looked up at him under her bangs, smirking slightly.  

“You sound offended.” 

“I am—” Adrien looked surprised. This wasn’t what Adrien expected Kagami to say. And he didn’t know why he acted like this as well. Maybe he should have been proud. But something about D’argencourt telling him to pay more attention to Paris’ superhero annoyed him. He was the one who was good at fencing. Chat was good at fighting akumas. But sabre fencing was so much more than just duelling, it was a strategical sport relied on good reflexes and speed. “Well, not offended but it makes no sense! He is using a staff. I don’t care what Hollywood movies tell you, staff fighting is nothing like fencing. They are nothing alike.” 

“But he’s right.” Kagami shrugged. “Chat Noir usually use his staff like a sabre. His fighting style is something stuck between.” Her sharp gaze turned to him with a strange expression. “And your styles are very similar.” 

“I am—” Adrien’s eyes widened. “We—No. How do you even—?” Kagami didn’t pay any attention to Adrien’s please. Lucky for Adrien, she turned her gaze forward and missed Adrien’s reddened cheeks.  

“I only follow Ladyblog to watch his videos. I don’t know how a girl around our age is managing that but it’s a pretty good source when it comes to Chat Noir and Ladybug.” Adrien frowned at her. 

“Wait, you practice Chat Noir’s style, too?” Because Adrien knew Chat Noir’s fighting style. He knew it better than anyone else. And Kagami’s was nothing like his reckless, speed-based style. 

“What?” Kagami looked confused, not catching his question for a second. She looked amused the moment she figured out what he meant. “No. I don't think that would be a good match for me. I am not suicidal.” She smirked up at him. “Or a reckless idiot.” 

“Ha-ha. Then why do you even watch them?” Plagg called Adrien oblivious several times. Adrien didn’t pay much attention to the mischievous god’s words. But Adrien trusted Nino and the other boy also told him he was oblivious (with much more affection than Plagg). So, yeah, maybe Adrien was oblivious. But even he didn’t miss the meaning behind Kagami’s (very attractive) smirk. 

“I like to watch him fight.”

 

 

When Kagami told him she had a crush on one of Paris' superheroes, he assumed it's Ladybug since, well, everyone had a crush on Ladybug. He wasn't expecting her to have a crush on a certain black cat. 

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. It felt so wrong to imagine Kagami watching one of his videos with  _that_  smirk on her face, biting her lower lip and— 

Nope. No. Nope. Not going to happen. No way. Nope. 

Okay, so, his friend found watching his alter ego fight attractive. So, what? Lots of people had a crush on Ladybug. Having a crush on a superhero or simply finding them attractive was normal. And so many girls and boys had a crush on Adrien Agreste the model. Adrien wasn’t a stranger to crushes. Yet, somehow, this was different.  

People had crush on Ladybug. Not Chat Noir (except some weirdos who called themselves “furry”. Adrien had to have a long talk with them to explain, ‘no, he wasn’t a real cat, thank you very much’). And it was Kagami! She didn’t seem like a type to have a crush on Paris’ dorky superhero. Adrien always assumed if she ever meets his alter ego, she’d laugh at his face and make fun of him behind his back. Of course, it was only his insecurities speaking. Kagami was nice. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt his feelings (even though she wouldn’t know it was him behind the mask). Because... well, she was so mature, so cool, so pretty and— 

Nope. 

This was a dangerous train of thoughts. There is no way Adrien would think of Kagami this way. They were close friends. Her crush on Chat Noir changed nothing. Nope. Adrien would never take advantage of that. No way. 

“Plagg, do you think—” 

“Adrien, please, shut up and go to sleep.”

 

 

Chat Noir was known for being cheerful, joyful and a huge dork. It was true that Paris was in love with Ladybug and she was their symbol of hope. Still, the sight of Chat Noir brought smiles to many faces during a day. It was nice to have such a vivacious and light-hearted hero around, especially when they were living under the danger of getting akumatized every day.   

Still, Adrien knew they wouldn’t be as happy to find him lying down on their balcony.  

It wasn’t his intention to find himself on Kagami’s balcony of all people. It must be a joke of his bad luck again. And normally, it would be okay because Kagami, just like himself, was usually not at home due to having so many afterschool activities. It was a curse that they shared. However, Plagg didn’t only bring freedom, a very cool suit and super powers to his life. He also brought destruction, chaos and definitely... BAD LUCK. 

Because here she was, standing in front of him with wide eyes, wearing a pretty yellow summer dress with little flowers and it was so unlike her that Adrien couldn’t stop staring at her with an open mouth. His eyes traced the curves of her slender, delicate neck. He wanted to slap himself. He wasn’t supposed to be here as Chat Noir and especially he wasn’t supposed to be checking his friend out. Bad kitty! 

“I am so sorry, mademoiselle.” Chat grinned at her shyly and he tried to get back on his feet. Kagami blinked twice before taking two steps forward to help him. Her small hands gripped his arm, helping to find his balance. Even when he finally managed to stand upright on his feet, Kagami didn’t let go of his arm.  

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes. Yes.” He smiled at her weakly. “It was just a nasty akuma. It happens. The suit absorbs most of the damage.” Kagami’s eyes studied his body up and down for a second and Adrien thanked Plagg mentally for the mask covering his reddening cheeks.  

It wasn’t uncommon for Adrien to feel a bit uncomfortable under Kagami’s gaze. She had really intense, beautiful and sharp eyes that every time she looked at him more than a couple of seconds, he felt like she could read his thoughts. And she looked at him a lot. But never like this.  

She never stood this close to him, she never looked up at him this intensely and she definitely never looked at his body (or lips?) like this.  

_Oh, crap._  

Adrien knew it was a terrible idea. He didn’t want Kagami to look at him like this. Because Kagami didn’t know who was behind the mask, she didn’t know she was looking at Adrien like this. But Adrien knew. And there was no going back. He couldn’t forget the look on her face, the fire in her eyes. A part of him wished she would look at Adrien like this, too. 

He should have left then, there was an akuma and Ladybug was counting on him. And his thoughts were wandering to a dangerous place.  

“Umm, I am sorry for crushing down on your balcony like this.” 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” She smiled at him softly. “Are you sure you are okay? It was a nasty fall.” 

“Yeah, as I said, the suit protects me.” He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm, I really need to go now.” 

Kagami leaned down and picked up his baton slowly and extended it to him. Adrien’s eyes went between his baton and the girl holding it for a second before reaching forward and grabbing it.  

“Thanks.” Kagami winked at him. 

“Go kick their ass.” Nope, he needed a full-face mask to hide this blush. He took 2 large steps back shakily before extending his baton to leap up to another rooftop and disappeared quickly (and saved himself from any further embarrassment).  

Kagami stood there even after Chat Noir was long gone, biting her lip to hold back a huge smile.

 

 

~~"Good luck, Adrien."~~

**Author's Note:**

> (Last part is up to you lol do you want her to know his identity or nah)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
